


Smile Sunflower!

by Penumbrara



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Daddy Issues, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lots of Fishing, M/M, No Homo, Pizza, Platonic smut, SWEET BOYS, Sam's big love of pizza, Sebastian and Sam being kinda gay, Skater boy - Freeform, Smooching, Soft Boys, Some angst, a lot of sea food, kinda slow burn, soft farming boys, sweet baby boy, these boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbrara/pseuds/Penumbrara
Summary: After finishing a degree in music composition and engineering, Samson (Sam to his friends) spends some time looking for his place in the world and ends up returning to the familiar Coastal farming town of Stardew valley with his best friend (and college butt buddy) Sebastian to crash on their home turf while trying to figure out what to do with their lives. It's here that Sam meets the first person to move to Stardew valley in years, Jonas, a college drop out. They don't get far, he doesn't talk much and Sam can't decide whether he's an asshole or just shy, yet he finds him fishing outside his house every morning when he leaves.





	1. Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've written a Sam/Player story before but I wanna take another crack at it, for many reasons:  
> 1) Wanna write it along the lines of how I romanced Sam in my first play though, or at least something along those lines.  
> 2) Writing for Sam's outgoing and energetic attitude is genuinely good for the mood.  
> 3) I'm a sucker for reserved boys and their smiley outgoing boyfriends.  
> 4) I just really enjoy Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back to Pelican town and meets the new guy.

It was winter when Sam and Sebastian finally decided to pack up their dingy city apartment that reeked of week old laundry, mould and left over pizza: the boxes of which littered the floor until Sebastian forced him to clean them up, and clean he did. Sebastian had to pack his tower of computer components into their neat little boxes, as to prevent him from buying anymore, while Sam whizzed around like a tornado riding out a sugar high, grabbing all his instruments and haphazardly tossing them vaguely in the direction of the boxes with 'Sam's shit' loving written by Sebastian in a slightly faded black marker.

"Sam... Sam..." Sebastian called repeatedly, watching Sam pick up a snare drum and fling it to the box tower he had slowly been building, bored out his mind. Completely oblivious to Sebastian, both on purpose and not at the same time: he did have headphones on, listening to his latest piece yet he could hear Sebby's dry tone cut even through the rapid beat of the guitar. With a deep, inhale, Sebastian put down the third motherboard he had been packing and glared at him.

"Samson." He called drily, his voice dragging ever so slightly, leaning his slender frame against the half broken office desk that had been left for them since they first moved in: which surprisingly hadn't broken through the years of parties, Sam being in the general area and the rough desk sex the two had been having since they were fresh on campus.

"Oof, you only call me that when we have sex, wanna give the desk one fair well bang." Sam smiled, chuckling slightly, patting the desk which cracked just a tad more, still being met with Sebastian's amused face, his hallow deep purple eyes sank their claws right into Sam's soft baby blues like they so often did regardless of where they were: the food court, the streets, lecture halls, the bedroom, when there was one slice of pizza left. Even Sebastian couldn't explain how it happened, one day they were just relaxing in their new place, just two dudes being homies and the next thing he knows Sam was bent over the desk spilling all sort of profanity and delightful sounds while getting his tooshie pounded, and ever since then they had been fucking, at least once a week. It's not like Sam loved Sebastian and the reverse was also true, they were just two dudes who enjoyed each others physical company. They often joked about writing their vowels or taking out a mortgage on a cushy suburban house with their gay babies, but that's all it was, jokes. 

"Aren't you sore from last night?"

"Nope, I pretty much can't feel anything below my waist most days, all thanks to you of course, not that I'm complaining."

"And no, now stop throwing the expensive instruments around and pack, we gotta be out of here by three." Sebastian, groaned, finally taking his eyes off Alex, focusing on the computer he was dissembling only to reassemble once he got home, which he was rather looking forward to. Both of them knew they gay, at least bi when they still lived in Stardew valley all those years ago, they smooched and spooned a few times but they both knew there we're no romantic feelings there, so in a way it was inevitable they would end up being butt buddies through four years of college. 

"Yes sir!" Sam faked a military salute, still chuckling to himself before noticing Sebastian was more focused on his computers than Sam's fine ass, which he was rather sad about, he would love to have one last send off to the old place that had hosted many parties, drunken nights of Mario kart and the roof which keep them acceptably warm. The gears turning in Sam's head creaked to life, packing the drum kit up neatly, slowly starting to pick up speed and boot up his mind... and then the light bulb switched on.

It was just about lunch when Sebastian finished dismantling his computer and neatly packing it in to a box, aggressively lined with bubble wrap, his suitcase packed, not like he had much to pack though, his wardrobe wasn't nearly as colourful or packed as Sams. Speaking of the lost puppy everyone called Sam, a pair of chilly arms were slowly being draped over Sebastian's shoulders, the familiar weight of Sam's somewhat built skater physique began to press his rigid spine while his annoying face found it's way to the oh so familiar nook between Sebby's next and shoulders. With a deep groan Sebastian turned to look at him, finding Sam's cute puppy dog face looking up at him: if he had a tail he would be wagging it right about now.

"Samso-" Before Sebastian could tell him that he was busy trying to get their shitty apartment in order because someone had to, Sam said something to completely throw him off that line of thought.

"Come on Sebby, I'll let you do that thing you always wanted to do... you know, that thing..." Sam purred into his ear, dragging his words out rather playfully while his hands moved to pitter patter down Sebastian's cold sides, slowly reaching his belt buckled to complete the current objective: get Sebastian out his pants and that dick in Sam. Everything stood still for a moment, except Sam of course, as Sebastian felt his blood heat all over his body, pale cheeks turning a deep crimson, stuck in a perpetual trace until the sound of his belt hitting the floor.

"Turn around but don't say I didn't warn you." Sebastian ordered.

"YES SIR! Best decision ever!"

 

"That was the worst life choice I ever made..." Sam groaned, laying limp against the coach seat, his cheeks still flushed with blush, breath hitched and struggling to get anywhere close to a regulated patter, the gel sweated from his golden locks which became increasingly limp until they were tied back, something Sam hated. Everything hurt, in some way or to some degree as he shuffled and squirmed in his seat, trying to get comfortable for the long ride back to Stardew Valley, while the air around him began to catch the distinguished scent of sweat, the fancy candles Sebastian had in the bedroom, and the old sheets which had been tossed and wrapped all around him.

"I did warn you." Sebastian commented, taking the seat next to Sam, sipping his last coffee from his favourite coffee place just opposite their awful flat. While Sam looked like he had been dragged, kicking and screaming through a war zone, Sebastian looked like it was just another day at the office, his after shave freshly applied, hair brushed, and clothes that he hadn't been wearing for two days, unlike a certain someone. As the couch began pulling away, Sam still quietly groaning to himself and finding new sore muscles he didn't even know he had, Sebastian tried to figure out his feelings what they were doing: not the fucking your best friend thing, weirdly that was the most solid thing he had in his life at the moment, no, it was his mixed feeling on returning to Stardew Valley. Initially, he wouldn't hear a word about it, he had no plans on returning to that town in the middle of nowhere, but in reality he wasn't doing this for him, he was doing it for his best friend. Sam was like the model lost boy, and they both knew, he couldn't find where he fitted in the puzzle of society. He's desperate, looking for his place in the world and for whatever reason that lead him to deciding to move back to the valley, perhaps it was the familiarity of the place or the change in tone but Sebastian tried to convince him the city had more opportunity than some little farm town, but he couldn't deny Sam's determination to go home. So here he was, sitting in a less than pleasant coach with his friend currently a mess, heading back to a town Sebastian was than less than pleased to return to. Slowly, he clasped his hands together, fingers interlocking except for his two index fingers which remained pointed up, his wrists slowly tilted back to think, and think he did, running his index fingers along his upper lip.

On the one hand, Stardew had Abbey, she had taken over the general store although she took the odd month or two off to go on some crazy adventures in places Sebastian couldn't pronounce. It also had Robin, his mum, which would be nice he guessed: it's not like their relationship was terrible, but it was complicated especially since Demetrius and Maru were permanent fixtures in his life, something that made him want to stay in their shitty apartment more than go back to his nice log manor on the foot of the mountains.

"Seb... Sebby, Sebastian." Sam's exhausted voice, dry and somewhat raspy called for his friend, limply poking his arm after staring at him with his head in the clouds. It took a minute for Sebastian to refocus, pulling away from the inevitable confrontations with his step father to the current conversation with his sore but surprisingly happy friend.

"What is it, you okay?"

"You think I could get you to nut while without you knowing, cause you get all distant when your too in your head dude." Sam chuckled and Sebastian chuckled as well, stifling it slightly with the back of his hand. While things might change at home, it's still reassuring that Sam might never change, and be the same energetic, upbeat dork still trying to slot into the world, although his inability to make serious decisions and blind loyalty had certainly gotten him into a couple of bad situations: he didn't even wanna think about the Dan situation... even just the passing thought of that asshole's face made Sebastian's skin crawl, he would have been surprised if it messed him up but this was Sam so of course he didn't see it for how bad it was.

"Well, the the plan Sam?"

"Oh you know, I just... well, I'll figure it out." He chuckled, and winced slightly, as an apparent sting in his butt had just made itself known, making him shuffle in his seat until he could get to a spot where the sting was less prominent. But if he was looking back at it, Sam would do it all over again, although he would have to have some painkillers in his bedside table.

"Typical Sam plan then." 

"Yeah... you could have stayed in the city dude, I know you don't really wanna be back."

"Well someones gotta keep an eye on your hopeless blonde ass." 

"I'd say you've been keeping more than eye on it." He winked at Sebastian and the two chuckled again, Sam's sore body moving to lay against Sebastian's. It wasn't weird, they were just friends and Sam was a big mess at the moment all because he let him draw him in to making their bedroom look like a Jackson Pollock, needless to say if the landlord had a black light... they would be less than pleased.

"What do you think Abby's up to?" Sam asked, half asleep as the sounds of the city became increasingly distant and Sebastian felt a twinge of regret, perhaps he should of stayed: he had a job, a coffee job and computer nerds but no, he was doing this for his friend. Sebastian slowly put an arm around Sam's shoulders, twirling a few strands of his golden blonde hair between his fingers, just to keep his hands occupied.

"Either behind the counter or shes abseiling somewhere we can't pronounce."

 

Eventually the duo reached the road outside the valley. Sebastian had to wake Sam up and he was surprisingly energised and was hopping around the seat like a bunny hopped up on pure sugar, something that wasn't a typical. They were both exhausted, sore and really wanted to crash into a bed real soon before they crashed into the ground. They unloaded their stuff and waved the bus drive, thanking them for driving them out this far, before starting their slow approach to the town square,  both Sebastian and Sam's hands full of computer parts and instrument cases along with dragging their cases along the smooth polished stones of the towns square.

"So, I gotta go fight the step douche, I'll come by tomorrow, we can get a Chronicles game set up with Abby."

"Well good luck, try to come back alive." Sebastian had a hand extended for a handshake but Sam just ignored that and rushed forwards, wrapping his arms around him and delivering a quick hug that genuinely caught him off guard but nether the less, Sebastian hugged back with a small smile.

"Thanks for the last four years, don't think I could of made it without you sebby."

"I know you couldn't have made it." Sebastian snarked, getting a playful punch to the arm from Sam in response, the two laughing in the dead of night, well it was just reaching ten at night, the starry sky draped over the valley, small white orbs igniting the otherwise endless darkness. After a while, Sam waved his friend off as he walked towards the mountains and there he was, alone, standing in the centre of the eerily quiet town square that would usually have at least Penny, Maru, Evelyn and the mum squad in it and even then it was quiet but this was weirder, it was like the quiet was being even more quiet. With a long drawn out sigh, Sam took in some of the fresh country air that he missed so much in the years away. As he walked home, staggering to side to side, carrying the heavy payload through the snow blanketed town, the snow crunching under his canvas shoes that were quickly absorbing moisture, he noticed the shadow of a figure sat on a log just outside his house, a fishing road extended into the stream slowly rolling past the front of Sam's house. With a raised brow, Sam approached the figure, although any element of surprised was ruined by the loud crunch of his now soggy shoes in the snow underneath him, clearly fresh. As he settled the boxes by the gate he walked up to the bank, looking out, waiting to see if the stranger would recognise him but he didn't. He just sat there, fishing rod in one hand the other held against his face, clearly bored.

"Nice night huh?" It was only when a chipper voice came from his left, did this mysterious fisher turn to look at Sam and at that moment, it felt as if medusa was gazing into Sam's brilliant baby blue eyes. A pair of dulled hazel eyes gazed back at him, lazily. Sam was frozen but he couldn't discern why: it was either because it was very cold tonight or his eyes were like an undiscovered set of gems, yet to be polished to their true sheen. The mysterious fisherman looked away from Sam, although his eyes did dart around, giving him a good poke with his iris' and while Sam was getting inspected by the mystery man, he took his own time to inspect. He looked young, at least two years younger than Sam but that was just a ball park guess, his skin was a warm yet soft tan colour, soaking up the snow, deep black curls that clearly hadn't been brushed in a while, almost covering his eyes.

"Stop staring at me, please." he spoke, quickly, very clearly bothered by it. Sam quickly stopped staring and instead just turned to look at the river, slightly frosted over, yet he could just make out the shape of the fish lurking beneath its placid surface.

"Sorry, just haven't seen you around before, I'm Sam!" he smiled, extending his frost kissed hands in the direction of this guy, but all he was met with was a cold side glare, not in an intimidating way but Sam got the message that he probably didn't want to shake hands.

"I moved here two weeks ago." He mumbled, standing up, collapsing the metal fishing rod into a more manageable form, something he could carry under his arms without it dragging on the ground.

"Jonas..." And like that, he was gone, well not really. Sam watched him walked away, his posture somewhat slouched, hands shoved in his pocket, scarf loosely wrapped around his neck and bouncing as he strolled through town. He didn't know who he was... a surprisingly hot mystery fish but Sam wanted to know just who he was and why he was here.

 


	2. Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Sam can't help but bump into Jonas as he goes about his business in town. Needless to say but Sam wants to find out more about him.

In many ways, life had become like he never left the valley. Sam still got to lay in for as long as he wanted to, he would say him to mum and Vincent and then go hang with Sebastian or ride his skateboard around town. Of course the only new thing was the degree hanging tilted above his underwear draws, and that he aged a couples, and that he and Sebastian were butt buddies. So maybe a few things had changed, Sam reflected on all this as he laid in bed, almost pressed right against the wall while he almost constantly shuffled in his bright blue underwear, the sheets lazily tossed over him as he flopped into bed last night, a soggy canvas shoe still clamped around his foot. With a small groan, Sam tried to lazily kick his shoe off, but then he remembered not only had Sebastian done the laces but the  memory of their farewell to the apartment hit him and suddenly he realised every muscle in his lanky yet muscular body felt as if it was on fire: almost like a hang over but instead of it being alcohol it was Sebastian and his big ol dick. 

"Better not do that again... unless the hospital suddenly seems appealing." Sam mumbled to himself, arching his back off the bed with a painful groan before limply flopping back down, the springs in the mattress creasing and crumpling under the pressure, his legs outstretched over the edge of the mattress.

"Guess I did get taller." Wiggling his toes, Sam sleepily commented to himself before blindly reaching around trying to find his phone, rolling to his other side so he could fish through the musky soggy clothes piled at the side of his bed that he tossed free as soon as he was in. Eventually after pulling a couple bus tickets, a stupid doodle he did of Sebastian, receipts from their favourite city pizza place, the laundry card for their apartment block and a couple of unused condoms, Sam eventually managed to pull out his phone: the screen covered in small droplets of moisture which were quickly wiped around as Sam rubbed his phone against his soft tummy until it was dry enough to swipe. A sea of notifications filled the screen as Sam unlocked it and rolled back over in bed, the sheets once again being tossed and turned so his butt was poking out: displaying that fine rump clad in his blue boxers with a yellow jimino patter on it.

Sebby @ 12:05 am: Hope ya didn't walk into the door last night, really don't wanna have to dig your frost body out from the snow. 

Sebby @ 9:00 am: Place is free today, Mums out doing her exercise class and Maru and douchmetrius are off going to look at top school. 

Ouch, Sam could practically hear the scowl in that last message, in this case, it's sad to see they have come back like nothing bad happened.

Sebby @ 9:05 am: Come round ;) 

Sam's checks flushed red. He had never fooled around with Sebastian in his house before, it only started up once they moved in together and had a few too many drinks one night. Still one of the best nights of his life, until the sober train hit them like a truck and not only had the realised what they just did but also were violently sick.

Sam @11: 14 am: Dude, I feel like a truck just hit me all thanks to your mondo dick, so don't expect me to bend over your nasty couch.

Sam let out a long sigh, everything really did hurt, but if Sebastian was down in the dumps then he should really go over, not like he had anything else to. He waited. Odd, Sebastian was usually quick to respond and it had been a good ten minutes since he sent that and nothing.

Sebby @11: 34 am: Sorry dude, something come up, I'll catch you around though.

Sam @11: 35 am: no problem, just hit me up if you need anything.

Wow, Sebastian actually having something to do more important than blowing off time with Sam. Even when he was programming for random people on the net, he would still have Sam round to at least chat with him and not be so lonely, but it must have really important if he couldn't squeeze Sam into it somehow. Oh well, it just meant Sam would have to find some other way to fill his first official day back: and he thought and though, but nothing, nothing he hasn't done before. He would be walking back into a town of familiar faces where nothing new happened and the most exciting thing was the events but even those never changed: Abby always won the egg hunt, the potluck was always mediocre, the fair had the same attraction and everyone repeated last years ice sculptures. It a way it was kinda sad, a village trapped in time but Sam was still glad to be back, flushing out the city air from his lungs and instead filling it with crisp mountain air to try clear his head. In a moment of clarity, Sam realised there was a new factor milling around the valley these days: Jonas. He was quiet, reserved and didn't seem like he had any friends around these parts yet. But then the question hit him, why was he here, someone two years younger than him with a wealth of options and here is out here fishing.

Eventually, Sam managed to put on some clean pants and get out of bed, but once it had past noon, hair still a sticky gooey mess from yesterday's gel being left in. Th next hour was consumed by freshening up: getting used to his own shower again and how the hot water would only come on for a few seconds before it got brutally cold, using his last tub of hair gel so he didn't have to walk around with a curtain of blonde hair blinding him, finding no clean clothes or at least none that would fit him so he ended up grabbing one of his dads old army jackets covered in his regiment patches and rank, and the clothes that stank the least. That was about the best Sam could do, his case not even open yet, mum at the joja mart with Vincent, if they kept their usual schedule and what a surprise they did. So he grabbed a scarf in a hurry and venture outside.

Almost instantly, Sam was hit by the bitterly cold winds that were scrapping over the valley, a chill shooting right up his spine before he could notice the gentle snowfall dancing through the wind, falling softly over the already. Eventually Samson got used to the winds, taking a moment to just soak it in as he stood outside his front door and then as the latch clicked a cruel realisation hit Sam... he left his keys inside. 

It was quiet, well the valley was usually quiet but winter brought this renewed silence over the small town, everyone spent most the time huddled around their fires or making cups of warm cocoa, something Sam enjoyed when he was small: sitting around the TV with mum, dad and little baby Vincent, all of them wearing ugly sweaters which were funny in their own rights with some cocoa Ken made, which he was surprisingly good at. Thinking about that just made Sam miss his dad more then he already did, his jacket still had the smell of fresh fried eggs and morning coffee, Kent's usual. It was only for a few more moments that Sam was hooked on thoughts of his war hero dad before he was snapped out of it by something large bass shooting out the water hooked on a rod being lifted over Jonas' head, the might fish still wildly flailing as it was quickly dragged down to the stone bridge it's catcher was sat on. Sam stood their for a while, watching as the admittedly scrawny kid just yanked this massive fish out the water and was currently pressing down on it until it stop wiggling.

"Wow..." Sam swallowed hard and just looked at him for a while, a small blush lighting up his cheeks. There was something weirdly enticing about watching the reserved kid sat outside his house fishing until ungodly hours wrestling with a huge bass, or maybe it was it wasn't the actions of it but what it told him about Jonas, he was determined and borderline stubborn: he had spent over an hour on this one bass, and now that he had it, he didn't plan on letting it go. Slowly, Sam crunched through the snow as he made his way to the bridge that lead towards the beach, finding Jonas sat on the edge, kicking his legs aimlessly while grasping the pole, gazing out on the stream crawling towards him through newly formed frozen patches that made it a tad more difficult. 

"Hey dude, fishing again?" Sam asked, walking up the bridge to stand next to him, glancing over the river and if he was lucky: he might just catch a glimpse of a fish quickly blitzing down the river, it was a surprise that Jonas managed to catch anything. Jonas knew he was there, he just waited to see if he would go away or if he wanted something. 

"Yeah." He replied quickly and took a minute to fix his yellow winter jacket over a thick grey winter sweater, the collar a bit out of place after his wrestle with the bass. The metal soles of his winter boots clanged against the bridge as he gently kicked his legs.

"Sorry, do you need something?" Jonas asked, turning to look at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion as Sam had just spent the last five minutes standing next to him with nothing to do but smile aimlessly.

"Yeah, to talk to you." Sam smiled brightly and Jonas looked at him with a tilted head. Odd, why would he want to talk to him, he has friends and family to hang around instead of the weird fish guy who just moved into town, well compared to everyone else.

"Why?, I'm afraid I'm not that interesting."

"Because you seem lonely." Sam commented, moving to lean on the bridge, Jonas still watching the line bob up and down on the placid waters, waiting for something to bit but at this rate, it would be easier to jump in there and hand fish it. He didn't comment about being lonely, not like this blonde lost boy needed to know his entire life story, they barley knew each others names.

"You play an instrument?" Sam asked, thinking that would be as good as place as any to start up a conversation that could be long or end with a quick "no" but to Sam's surprise he got a nod from him.

"Bass, keyboard, drums but mostly piano ,my dad wanted me to learn." he replied, somewhat sheepishly as he tapped the handle of the fishing rod, still looking ahead but mostly he would just look away from him, never giving him eye contact but Sam just assumed he was looking for fish in the bushes along the river bank.

"Neat, always wanted to play the piano, something a bit fancier you can play with your family you know? Like one day, when I have a family it would be nice to just sit around the fire and play some tunes on the piano and have a sing along." Sam smiled like the big goof he was, even the idea of sitting around with whatever fine human he was shacked up with and their two kids, all enjoying each others company, while smooth note flowed from the piano keys. 

"I erm, used to play for my dad, he'd have fancy business guests over, I didn't enjoy it... but your piano dream sounds nicer." His voice picked up a hint of resentment as he talked about his dad, although it softened again when he went back to talking about Sam, it then came to his attention that Jonas had said all of this out load and was really embarrassed by the whole thing, shooting over to sit on the far left side of the bridge, leaving a massive gap between the two. Sam didn't really know what to do, things had quite quickly got surreal as soon as Jonas dropped the walls and showed his hand, or at least a few cards.

"That's in the past right? Your not playing for him, your playing for you now, I assume that's why your out here, middle of nowhere." Sam smiled at him, almost blinding Connor with how positive he was being, almost able to melt the snow that was collecting along their shoulders and hair. 

"I guess that's one reason, the sights a'int bad either." He mumbled to himself looking down at the rod, Sam confused if the last bit was flirtatious or just a comment on the beauty of the valley even in winter: the winter winds sweeping over the area turning it into a picturesc scene every morning, with light refracting through the icy crystals that hung from roofs and fresh snow filling in the boot prints from the previous day. The lure still floating where it had been minutes ago, not even a tug on the line, but it was winter so even if he only caught one fish today that would still be a success.

"Hey Jonas, lemme ask you, it's like stupidly cold out here, why fishing?"

"It keeps me focused... lets me think clearly." he leaned his head back a bit, closing his eyes as snow fell on his face, his dark hair rolling downwards, allowing Sam to realise how thick and fluffy it was. Then he did the same, looking up to the sky although his hair was so heavily gelled that it didn't really move.

"You seem pretty cool dude, really, you should come hang with me, Sebastian and Abigail sometime." Sam suggested, really wanting to get Connor to make some friends, he could only imagine that the isolation would be driving him mad soon and it's not that he was wanted to do this because he felt sorry for the guy but rather because he just wanted to be his friend: after all he seemed like a swell guy under all his nerves and he played an instrument, so he could probably just slot into their little group of pelican town outcasts.

"I don't know, I don't want to mess up your group."

"Trust me, you won't, It'll be nice to have someone new kicking about, finally means we can get another player for Solarian Chronicles!" Sam continued to beam positivity as they both lifted their heads forward at the same time, gazing down the river that ran along the south side of town.

"You guys have that out here." Jonas sounded a little surprised, but Sam was surprised he knew what it was and seemed somewhat excited at the idea of playing it, getting an idea that the lonely fisherman might just be a massive nerd behind his fishy facade.

"Yeah, well Sebastian does, we all just kind of live in his small little fantasy world." Sam chuckled and to his surprise Jonas  had a little chuckle with him and holy cow, as soon as he started smiling, even somewhat, his whole face lighted up and Sam couldn't stop thinking how cute he was: his freckled cheeks tinted pink as his soft hands moved over his mouth to try and stifle it a bit. 

"Sam?" Jonas asked looked at him and then Sam realised that he had been starting at Jonas , completely absorbed in the moment of pure blinding cuteness that he had just witnessed. It was almost like staring right at the sun, if the staring at the sun didn't blind you.

"Sorry, I was just, thinking about dinner! Yeah, Mum's making leek soup tonight and I'm not looking forward to it." Sam chuckled awkwardly and Jonas tilted his head as he looked at him, confused, clearly able to tell something was up but that he was also being honest.

"Oh, not a big fan of soup either, all too soupy you know..." Jonas replied, the stupidity of what he said after made him grimace as Sam laughed and leaned against the bridge more, looking up at him with one of his biggest goofiest smiles. Jonas pouted and was honestly regretting ever opening his mouth or not just diving into the river after he said that.

 

Sam was home by Seven. Vincent and Jodi was back and hugged him tight, meaning they all got kinda soggy. Jodi looked like she hadn't aged much in the four years since Sam had been away, the only new thing was that she would wear her hair in a bun sometimes. Vincent however had grown a lot and he made sure everyone knew it, always boasting about how big he had gotten and they were usually inclined to agree. His hair was becoming increasingly messy and long, similar to Sam's, Jodi says he even tried to gel it up like his big brothers while he was away.

"Guess what's for dinner tonight boys."

"Leek soup." The two sons replied drily followed with a deep sigh at the though of their least favourite dinner, another night of green water with chunks of leeks in it. But just as Jodi was reaching to get the door, the doorbell rang and everyone turned to look at it.

"Oh, wonder who that could be, Sam can you come wash the plates, Vincent hun can you get the door." Jodi asked softly, rolling her sleeves up, as she began to wash the leeks. Vincent ran to the door and flung it open to find a tall lanky, scruffy dark haired guy who was slouching slightly, still clad in a yellow jacket, cream sweater, maroon jeans and big fluffy snow boots.

"Oh, Mum, the fisher is here!" Vincent called from the front door causing Sam and Jodi to poke their head out from the kitchen, to see Jonas standing in by the doorway, waving awkwardly, clearly a bit anxious. Sam dried his hands and dashed to the door to greet his new friend.

"Oh hey dude, you come to give soup another chance?" Sam joked looking at him with a small smile as Jodi came to stand with her boys.

"Not a chance, soup is still the worst, no offence Ms.Sam's mum ." Jonas mumbled, clearly trying no to upset anyone and soon pulled out a teal ceramic dish filled to the brim with vibrant fish tacos: the tortilla shells filled with beautiful greens, diced tomatoes, strips of sliced red onions and sour cream all on a bed of chunky avocado salad. The family looked at him in surprise and amazement. 

"So, I know it's not my place, but Sam said he might not be a fan of soup, and I had these left over from dinner tonight..." He mumbled, clearly finding it pretty hard just to stop himself from stumbling over his words in nerves, so he just thrust the dish forwards into Sam's hands, which he took. The family turned to look down at it and it looked positively divine, but as soon as they looked up to thank him, Jonas was gone. Sam leaned out the door, looking for him, watching his figure disappear into the woods, and soon enough he was gone, vanishing in the overcast of the trees. Sam leaned out there for a minute and as Jodi started to set up the table, he dashed from the front door, running along the snow covered path in his socks and sleeping shorts and old band tee. Eventually, despite feeling his blood freezing with every second, socks getting increasingly more waterlogged, he caught up to Jonas and hugged him from behind, making him let out a surprised yelp as he felt Sam's fleeting heat pressed against his back. For a few seconds, Sam hugged the shy boy in appreciation, before he turned tail and sprinted home, hopping from one foot to another as the cold nipped at his feet. Jonas stood there in silence, his heart trying to punch out his chest, his hand finding its way up to grip his sweater, breath becoming distant as he tried to re-focus himself but it was hard, even after running through the snow, Sam felt so warm in the few seconds he scooped him up. Eventually he continued to shuffle home, still breathing heavily, trying to reground himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too terrible.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
